Time of Encouragement
by Wickedzero
Summary: America is injured during World War 2. He gets upset about not being able to be the hero and England gives him some encouragement. Summary sucks, but the story is better. This is my first Fanfiction, so please, no hate.


America was lying on a cot, their were many bandages wrapped around his stomach, chest, and his left shoulder. He began to wonder where he was and then he saw England's flag.  
>That meant he was in England's tent. He suddenly remembered that he was on the battle field and that he was in the world war 2. America soon saw someone heading towards the tent.<p>England was heading towards his tent. He wanted to check up on America to make sure that he was ok at the momeny. His injures were very severe. England opened his tent and saw that America was awake "are you alright or do you need some more morphine?" England asked.<p>

America sat up desipe the pain and asked "What happened? How did I get into your tent and where are my men?" He was looking at England in a curious manner, yet he was also wondering why England had helped him

England walked over and sat next to America "you and your men were ambushed by Germany. My men found you in a clearning not to far from here and carried you here for treatment. As for your last question, you were the only one that survived the ambushed."

America looked down with saddness in his eyes "I failed again, didn't I? I hate it when I lose due my incompetence... it makes me feel so stupid. I'm suppose to be the hero.. some hero I turn out to huh?"

England put his hand on America's shoulder to at least try and comfort him "It's not your fault, it was an ambushed. Your men were surprised and didn't have enough time to react. It happens to everyone, but when we win this war, their lives won't have been in vain."

America looked back up at England with just a little bit of determinaton in his eyes "I guess you're right, but how long do I have to stay out of battle? Give it to me straight okay and don't butter it up. Just give it to me plain and simple"

England sighed, if America wanted plain and simple, then he would get it "I would say about two to three months at the least."

America sighed "Great, well I better rest up then huh? Oww" America then realizes that sitting up wasn't the best idea.

"Here, let me help you." England put one of his hand's under America's back and put the other one on his shoulder to help him lay back down.

America was soon laying back down "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I know that you must think I am, well, weak."

England hummed in agreement "yes, but everyone is weak at one point in time, sometimes it's ok to be weak."

America said "I'm suppose to be the hero for all the allies."

England sighed "yes, but even the hero is sometimes weak and needs to rest. They also need to let someone else do the saving once in a while."

America gave a small smile "I guess you're right. I'll get some rest then" America said as he began to close his eyes.

England smiled "good, I will be going then. If you need anything, their will be a guard right outside." England said as he stood up and walked out of the tent.

America nodded as began to fall into a peacefully sleep.

It was around 8 o'clock when England walked back into his tent. He was exhausted beyond belief. He looked over to America, who seemed to be sleeping. England laid down on the other bed that was in his tent, finally, he was able to get some sleep.

America was awake when England got back because of the pain, yet when he saw how tired England was, he decided that he would deal with it because of how tired England looked. He tried to go back to sleep, but pain kept him awake.

England wanted oh so badly to go to sleep, and he knew that his body needed it, but he was just to tired to sleep. When he heard America trying to get comfortable, he opened his eyes to see that America had a pained look on his face. England sat up "America, do you need some more morphine?" England asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah I think I do. I wanted you to get some sleep,I didnt want to bother you. I didn't mean to keep you awake" He looked at England and smiled "I remember how you used to take care of me as a kid when I was either sick or hurt "

"It's fine, I couldn't sleep anyway." England got up and walked to the opening of the tent, he asked the guard to go and get some morphine for America. He sat back down, next to America this time, and put his hands over his tired face "the guard is getting some morphine for you right now."

America gave a soft pat to England's back "Thanks England, You know I've never told you how much I appreciated you as a kid and right now. Sure we have had many disagreements ,but you gave me the drive of someone who wants something better for the people that they care about and a person who values people over conquest"

England smiled "thank you, I appreciate it. Everyone said I couldn't raise a good child."

"Well they're wrong, and I say for the era that you were in at the time I was being raised, I turned out pretty well, also consider that you were new at it. If you ever decide to raise another kid, I think you would do pretty good."

England smiled when America said that, he was finally being praised for once in his life. The guard came in with some morphine and some needles. England nodded to the guard as a thank you and the guard turned around and left. England took the syringe and drew some of the liquid out. He swabed some alcohol onto America's shoulder and gave him the morphine shot "there, you should start feeling the effects in a little while."

America gave a big grin and said "Thank you England. You're kind of like a guardian angel in a way. Keeping watch over me and making sure I don't get hurt whenever you're with me" America's eyes started to droop as the effects of the morphine began to take affect and he finally fell back to sleep.

England sighed, now that America was asleep, maybe he himself could get some sleep too. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, finally driffing off into sleep.


End file.
